


Careless

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Agatha is a gay disaster.





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> I really headcanon an Agatha and Baz friendship as opposed to jealousy on either end, so that's why it is included in a lot of my fics. This is just a fluffy little Pegatha oneshot, enjoy :)

Agatha Wellbelove had a tendency to not look both ways before crossing the street, she didn’t feel it was important. She had never been hit by a car before, and she had magic, so worse case scenario, her father has to heal her broken bones with the flick of his dark oak wand. 

 

All this to say, she was careless. She drank tea before it was fully cooled and wandered the halls with her nose in a book. Nothing had ever come of this carelessness before, she simply glided through life with practiced ease and smiled when a camera was pointed her direction. 

 

Nothing had come of this reckless stupidity until today.

 

But don’t worry, she’ll elaborate. Lately, Agatha had been spending far too much time with Penelope Bunce, studying and chatting about nothing in particular. Letting touches linger too long and gazing into brown eyes that made her feel like she was melting and coming alive all at once.

 

Much like the passage of time, Agatha did not realize she was in love with Penelope until she had already fallen for her. This realization shook her from a daydream, and suddenly she was noticing all kinds of new things about the girl in question.

 

How she tucked her hair behind one ear when she was nervous, or how she was always pushing her glasses up with whatever object she happened to be holding, and putting too much sugar in her coffee to the point of flinching when she drank it.

 

It was adorable, charming Agatha beyond belief when her friend would exhibit little quirks or ramble about her favorite book or movie. She was gone, done for, completely besotted. Penelope would laugh and Agatha would lose the ability to form coherent sentences for several minutes. It was a disaster.

 

And who was the only person who would understand her problem? Who was the biggest gay disaster she knew?

 

“I don’t see why I should help you Wellbelove”, Baz states in a bored tone. Because he’s a total bummer.

 

“Because you are the only person at this stupid school who gets it! How do you keep your cool everytime he smiles? Because I don’t know how to around her, I completely fall apart”

 

“Sounds like a you problem”

 

“How do you do it?”

 

“You do not want to be like me”

 

Baz has kept his nose in a big book of spells without so much as sparing a glance at the pleading girl in front of him the entire time they have been talking. Only now does he look Agatha in the eyes.

 

“I know you want to repress it, but you have more of a chance than I do. You two are actually friends”

 

“She’s actually straight”

 

“That poses a bit of a problem”

 

“You think?”

 

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be talking to Snow? I thought you two were eternally in love. Destiny and all that crap”

 

“You know as well as I do that destiny is bullshit.”

 

“Still”

 

“And I’m not talking to Si because we broke up, and it would seriously hurt his feelings if I fell for his best friend”

 

Baz nods and turns back to his reading. Leaving Agatha to her thoughts, she spins on her heel and exits the library, heading to the cloisters to clear her head. 

 

As she walks the familiar path, she wonders if she imagines the way Penelope looks at her, if her brain could really make all of that up. She decides that it could, because despite what everyone says, Agatha Wellbelove is more than just a pretty face, and she has a great imagination. 

 

Penny probably wouldn’t want to be with her even if she wasn’t straight. Agatha was regarded as shallow and materialistic by the other students, it seems unlikely that the brightest witch in school would think otherwise. 

 

When she arrives at her dorm room Agatha collapses onto her empty bed, lamenting about whether she will always have to be the cookie cutter version of perfect, if she can just be one day. With no expectation of who she will become, no obligation to marry into a rich, powerful family. The seemingly impossible reality causes her to sink warmly into the mattress, imagining what could be, and never what is.

 

When her new roommate Keris shows up, she is asleep. And the pixie wakes her with a jolt.

“Hello, sorry to wake you. But I didn’t want you to be startled when you woke up in the morning and I was here, I’m Keris”

 

Agatha shakes the pixie’s hand. “I’m Agatha Wellbelove, sorry I wasn’t already awake the greet you, that was terribly rude”

 

Keris laughs, “It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting you to be. It’s quite late”

 

“Oh? I thought you were getting in at five?”

 

Keris flicks some pixie dust from her arm and giggles, a rosy blush adorns her cheeks, “I was  _ supposed  _ to. But Trixie and I got a little held up with...things”

 

The blonde girl hitches an eyebrow, “Oh”

 

The pixie looks around the room uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. “I am so sorry. I should not have said that I just met you. Forgive me if I made you feel...uneasy”

 

Agatha furrows her brow in confusion, “Oh no it’s all good, why would I…” A realization dawns on her, “No! I mean-Of course it’s okay. I’m not homophobic, I would be a hypocrite if I was”

 

“Well you can never be too sure, especially at Watford”

 

“Things are changing”

 

“They certainly are, you said you’d be a hypocrite?”

 

“Uh” Agatha breathes deeply, “Yeah. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone...but yeah. I’m gay. Or at least a little gay, for one person. I don’t know yet”

 

“You don’t have to, I don’t know either. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone”

 

“Thanks, Keris”

 

“Anytime, I understand how it might be easier to tell a stranger”

 

“Well hopefully we aren’t strangers anymore”, Agatha feels her eyelids begin to droop, “I know I just woke up but-”

 

“Goodnight Agatha”

 

“Goodnight” 

 

Agatha falls asleep dreaming of soft skin, textbooks, and pixie dust that seems a little bit familiar.

 

The next morning is Sunday, so everything seems a little slower, the kitchen has breakfast later, and Penelope is having lunch with her family.

 

( “Don’t wait up!”, she called to Agatha that morning.

 

Agatha’s heart nearly stopped at the wink that followed)

 

The morning melts into the afternoon and Agatha is beating Dev in a game of chess so badly that it’s actually kind of pathetic. Maybe he’s letting her win, she hates it when boys do that, let her win so that they can tell their mates about it later. But he seems to be concentrating genuinely hard, maybe he’s just really bad at chess.

 

After she’s beaten him (Quite horrifically she might add) it’s nearly time for dinner, she Agatha begins to make her way back to her dorm to freshen up. When she arrives, the girl she spends most of her free time daydreaming about is sitting on her bed.

 

When the door opens Penelope looks up from the book she is reading, the title is in Latin, but the words are in English, typical Watford. 

 

“Hey Ags”

 

“Hey Penny, what are you doing here?”

 

“Trixie and Keris are in my room, and there’s pixie dust everywhere. I swear I’m allergic to that stuff”

 

“Well boy do I have some bad news for you”

 

“What?”

 

“Keris is my new roommate”

 

“What?! No! Do I have no sanctuary? No escape?”

 

“You’re being pretty dramatic. You can always go to Simon’s room”

 

“And deal with the obvious hero and the pining vampire? No thanks”

 

Agatha snorts in agreement before joining Penelope on the bed, sitting cross-legged across from her friend, talking about nothing in particular. She watches Penelope’s mouth move when she speaks, and pretends to zone out when being called out on her staring.

Eventually, the conversation ceases and the two fall into a comfortable silence. Agatha wants to tell her, to just get it over with. 

 

She wants to say, “Kiss me, just do it. I want to know what your lips taste like because I love everything about you and I can see us spending eternity together, so please just kiss me and we’ll go from there”

 

Or even, “I’m in love with you. And I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, but I just couldn’t keep it in any longer”

 

But what she does end up saying is, “I’m gay”

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow.

 

“For you. I’m gay for you. And I know you’re straight but I just can’t continue to-” Her speech is cut off by Penelope leaning forward, putting their lips within a breath of each other.

 

“You were saying?” She whispers

 

Agatha gulps, “I can’t keep lying to you”

 

The paler girl leans forward and presses her lips to Penelope’s, and feels something akin to the sensation of falling, brain screaming ‘ _ please catch me’ _

 

And she does. Pressing back with equal force and reaching up to brush a lock of blonde hair from Agatha’s face.

 

The blonde sighs and pulls Penelope closer until they both fall backward, desperately grasping each other and whispering things into the others ears that they might never say any louder.

 

Some of those whispers sound an awful lot like “I love you”

 

And Agatha decides to thank her careless nature for once because she crashed into something beautiful. And she’ll never look both ways again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
